


twin skeletons

by spookyjoshler



Category: Fall Out Boy, New Politics, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Profanity, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyjoshler/pseuds/spookyjoshler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>somehow, josh ends up in new york city in possibly the worst apartment ever with a boy he sort of knows and a slew of party-happy friends. he's okay with it.</p>
<p>lowercase intended</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. don't want to remember it all

**Author's Note:**

> title obviously taken from twin skeleton's (hotel in nyc)

a smoky haze coats the dingy room. josh rolls off a passed out tyler, groaning as he does so. he lights up another cigarette and looks around the shabby apartment while taking a drag. the only reason he ended up here and not on the streets of nyc was because an old friend owed him. josh doesn’t know exactly why tyler is here but he’s okay with only knowing how his name sounds coming out of tyler’s whimpering lips. someone shoves the door open and stumbles into the living room, dragging another person behind them. it’s debby and a giggly jenna is trucking along behind her. one look at jenna and josh can tell she’s absolutely plastered.

 

“good morning to you too, deb.” he remarks dryly.

debby rolls her eyes. “shut up j, jenna almost got alcohol poisoning last night at pete’s. i need your help.”

“and how do you think i can help her?”

“i don’t know, you’re usually the most sober one around this shit hole. i’m sure you know something.”

josh scoffs. “i’ll be right back.” he returns with a bottle of viscous liquid and a cup of water. “give this to her, then go get her an ibuprofen and you can put her in the other room. we can chat while she sobers up.”

debby thanks him and hands the two items to jenna, who’s sitting on the floor. jenna downs the water, then the laxative. she pukes her guts out twenty minutes later, all over tyler’s lower half. six bottles of cheap beer, three jell-o shots, and two coke and rums wake tyler from his previous state of unconsciousness.

“what the actual hell jenna?” tyler groans.

 

jenna grumbles in response before hauling herself to josh’s room to fall asleep on the floor. tyler goes off to shower jenna’s stomach contents and possibly burn the clothes. debby seats herself on the threadbare couch next to josh. she anxiously twists her knotted platinum hair around two fingers.

 

“when’s the last time you actually put yourself first?” josh asks debby.

“you know jenna is my first priority. ever since her sister died last week she’s been the biggest wreck. i have to take care of her, i love her.”

“does she know how you feel about her?”

“i don’t know. i don’t wanna take advantage of her while she’s vulnerable.” debby states.

josh shrugs. “deb, you look like shit. go shower, change your clothes, brush your teeth, go out for lunch with your mom or something. i’ll watch over jenna. she’s basically a kid anyways.”

debby sighs and relents. she presses a sweet kiss to josh’s cheek. same to you, she says and then she’s gone. josh considers following her, tyler and jenna are both adults and they can take care of themselves. he doesn’t though, because he told debby he’d take care of jenna and he feels kind of responsible for tyler. speaking of tyler, josh decides he should probably text brendon.

**j: b come over**

 

**b: y???**

**j: ty and jenna are here debby just left and theyre both hungover as shit**

**b: sux**

**b: omw now**

**j: asshole**

**b: ;) looks like ur the mom now**

**j: dont text and drive**

**j: am not**

**j: ...**

**j: shit i am**

****  
  


brendon shows up fifteen minutes later. he grimaces upon entering the shabby room.

“josh, i am going to do you a favor and call david so he can tell you to get your shit together. this place is disgusting.” brendon exclaims.

“ugh, don’t. just help me clean up. maybe once we can see the floor we can go talk to david about removing the stained carpet and painting over the gross greenish walls.”

brendon smirks at josh. “i’ll need to call dallon, patrick, and hayley then. they’re the best with cleanup.”

josh nods in assent. brendon can be annoying and douchey a lot of the time but he’s still a good friend. he also has access to a lot of weed, which is always a bonus. tyler comes out of the shower and joins brendon and josh on the couch.

josh doesn’t really know why he’s still here. he came to david for a place to live for a bit because david owed him. tyler is just part of the package. tyler shows up one day and asks to come into josh’s apartment. that’s the first time they have sex. that was months ago. he wants to go back to california where it’s warm and nice and he doesn’t have to worry about tyler or jenna or dirty rooms or shitty danish landlords, but he can’t.


	2. you'll dance to anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josh's past is touched on

josh had flown across the country to find his only surviving family after the california mess but it turned out his grandmother wanted nothing to do with him. she turned him away coldly. 

josh later ran into david boyd, a handsome young man with a danish accent. he was in some trouble involving an angry ex and a lawsuit. josh helped david out and it turned out that david was the landlord of an apartment complex down on south end avenue. he was able to get a room for half of the rent and it obviously wasn't the nicest but it was a place to live. 

debby returns a few hours later to pick a now sober jenna up. she's in the kitchen with tyler, deep in conversation. josh met her while working a shift at the local coffee house when spilled her latte all over him as he was cleaning a table. they became fast friends and she introduced him to jenna and the others. 

“deb why the actual hell did you let me drink that much!” jenna groans, clutching her head.

“i tried to stop you after the second shot but you were bent on doing a third off of hayley’s stomach and then some.” debby shot back.

“ugh, fuck whatever. just take me home. i don’t know where my car is.”

debby snorts. “last i saw, it was in pete’s living room. i’d avoid him if i were you, he’s probably pissed as anything.”

josh runs a hand through his faded blue hair. “can you two just settle this later? people are coming over to help me clean up the mess you made, and i don’t want to deal with your arguing on top of this.” 

debby opens her mouth to protest, but decides against it and goes to leave, taking jenna with her. 

brendon snickers from the couch. “you could just feel the sexual tension there. blondie definitely has a raging lady boner for your little drunk friend. anyways, i’m going next door to see if hoodie has any trash bags.” 

brendon practically skips towards the door and josh chucks a beer can at his retreating figure. he fucking hates brendon urie. tyler’s still in the kitchen, probably looking to see if josh has any food. 

"tyler we literally have cereal and leftovers. unless you want stale off-brand rice krispies or week old tacos i suggest you go and see if dallon will buy lunch on his way here." josh exclaims to tyler. 

"well i'm hungry as hell and i have a splitting migraine so there's really no need to yell. where's your aspirin?"

josh points tyler to the bathroom. tyler's an asshole when he's hungover which is pretty often. tyler can only bang josh when he's wasted with the lights off because tyler likes to pretend he's straight as a stick. while he presses josh into the creaking mattress, josh knows tyler isn't thinking about the sharp edges of his hipbones or the definition of his jawline. tyler's thinking of soft curves and sweet gasps, nothing like josh. he's just full of mysteries. 

brendon returns with a disgruntled hoodie allen in tow, clutching a box of hefty trash bags. he drops the box in the doorway and returns to his apartment. dallon, patrick, and hayley show up a few minutes later, with carpet cleaner and scrub brushes. 

patrick whistles lowly. “holy heck josh, it looks like college all over again.” 

“thanks. someone just had to go puke all over the already disgusting rug and now my house smells like four loko and vomit.” 

the four get to work, scrubbing and trashing beer cans and other trash, with the occasional annoyed comment from tyler or brendon. 

josh can remember all the shit that happened before tyler and brendon and debby and david. there was a boy, dustin. he brought josh out of his shell their junior year of high school and introduced him to the party scene. there had been a few drunk hookups after prom and graduation, but after his family died in the accident, he cut all ties with anyone in california. josh took what little money he had saved up and flew to new york to hopefully reunite with his grandmother. she allowed him to stay for a few days to figure out what he would do for college, but after he came home drunk on a rough night, she kicked him out. 

nyu had accepted him on an academic scholarship and he took classes six days of the week, studying for his art history major. he picked up a job working weekends and days at the small cafe next to the apartment complex he lived at. 

everything changed once tyler showed up. tyler was enthralling. he pulled josh in and made josh fall in love and he took advantage of that. josh began to suffer in school due to the time he spent with tyler and his sponsored scholarship was revoked, forcing him to drop out. he picked up extra shifts to pay the bills and to feed tyler’s booze cravings. 

josh sighs as he tries to scrub a particularly tough stain out of the musty carpet. he’s beginning to get real tired of his current situation.


End file.
